Once Upon a Dino Tale / Top 20 Countdown (Standard Version)
2009 in 2015 Opening Previews * Universal Pictures FBI Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 72 * Part 1: Once Upon a Dino Tale Intro * Part 2: OUADT - Chapter 1 * Part 3: If You Imagine (2009 Version) * Part 4: OUADT - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Once Upon a Time (2009 Version) * Part 6: OUADT - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Topsy Turvy Tea (2003 Version) * Part 8: OUADT - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Share Your Stuff (2003 Version) * Part 10: OUADT - Chapter 5 * Part 11: If I Had One Wish (2003 Version) * Part 12: OUADT - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Clean Up (2007 Version) * Part 14: OUADT - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Nobody Likes to Hear No! (2007 Version) * Part 16: OUADT - Chapter 8 * Part 17: The Dino Dance (2007 Version) * Part 18: OUADT - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Just Imagine (2007 Version) * Part 20: OUADT - Chapter 10 * Part 21: The Mad Song (2007 Version) * Part 22: OUADT - Chapter 11 * Part 23: Welcome to the Tea Party (2009 Version) * Part 24: OUADT - Chapter 12 * Part 25: The Friendship Song (2009 Version) * Part 26: OUADT - Chapter 13 * Part 27: I Love You (2009 Version) * Part 28: OUADT - Chapter 14 * Part 29: Once Upon a Dino Tale Credits * Part 30: Top 20 Countdown Intro * Part 31: T20C - Chapter 1 * Part 32: Mr Knickerbocker (2004 Version) * Part 33: T20C - Chapter 2 * Part 34: Good Manners (2003 Version) * Part 35: T20C - Chapter 3 * Part 36: Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself (2002 Version) * Part 37: T20C - Chapter 4 * Part 38: The Wheels on the Truck (2005 Version) * Part 39: T20C - Chapter 5 * Part 40: Riding on the Bike (2005 Version) * Part 41: T20C - Chapter 6 * Part 42: The Airplane Song (2004 Version) * Part 43: T20C - Chapter 7 * Part 44: Colors All Around (2004 Version) * Part 45: T20C - Chapter 8 * Part 46: The Rainbow Song (2004 Version) * Part 47: T20C - Chapter 9 * Part 48: The Elephant Song (2002 Version) * Part 49: T20C - Chapter 10 * Part 50: If I Lived Under the Sea (2002 Version) * Part 51: T20C - Chapter 11 * Part 52: The Doctor is a Friend of Mine (2003 Version) * Part 53: T20C - Chapter 12 * Part 54: It's a C-C-COLD BRRRRR!!!!! (2004 Version) * Part 55: T20C - Chapter 13 * Part 56: Mr Sun (2004 Version) * Part 57: T20C - Chapter 14 * Part 58: I Am Learning to Spell My Name (2004 Version) * Part 59: T20C - Chapter 15 * Part 60: If You're Happy and You Know It (2004 Version) * Part 61: T20C - Chapter 16 * Part 62: One Two Buckle My Shoe (2005 Version) * Part 63: T20C - Chapter 17 * Part 64: The Dino Dance (2004 Version) * Part 65: T20C - Chapter 18 * Part 66: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (2004 Version) * Part 67: T20C - Chapter 19 * Part 68: The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance (2002 Version) * Part 69: T20C - Chapter 20 * Part 70: I Love You (2003 Version) * Part 71: T20C - Chapter 21 * Part 72 and Final Part: Top 20 Countdown Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present)